nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hour/Intro Cutscene Transcript
START The screen starts off black. A voice and ambient noise fade in, but the screen remains black for a bit more. The noises and vibrations indicate the player is on a plane. The voice can be heard but is mostly indistinguishable. The black fades away and it is revealed the player is manned on one of the machine guns of a B-17 Flying Fortress and is looking out over a battlefield below. The voice is of another crew member. The voice becomes more distinguishable as the player’s vision clears, revealing that the camera is in first-person view. Crew: Okay! We’re gonna make another pass through here! Get ready on the guns! The player adjusts their grip on their machine gun as the plane flies a bit lower to make another pass on the battlefield. As the plane passes over, the player will continuously fire at various enemy positions. Crew 2: Holy shit! What’s that?! Crew: What do you see? There’s a small explosion and much rumbling. The player is disoriented and loses grip of the machine gun and falls backward. THe plane immediately starts tilting sideways, making the player slide back. Crew 3: We’ve been hit! Crew: Shit! Everyone just hang on! The plane continues to tilt sideways and slowly begins tilting downward. As it begins to go down, more explosions rupture and the player becomes extremely disoriented from the shaking. Crew 3: Pilot’s down! At this point, the plane becomes fully out of control and begins spiraling downward, throwing all the members inside around. Eventually the screen goes to black and the sounds of the plane crashing follow. Heavy breaths and grunts from the player indicate that they survived. Game: BTAL72 PRESENTS The black fades out. The player limps away from the crash site. It is indicated that they are heavily injured. They fall down to the ground and turn around, looking at the crash site not too far away. They fall into a brief coma and the screen fades to black. The player wakes up only to realize that they were out for an unknown amount of time. A thick fog surrounds the crash. Some maniacal laughs are heard from the fog as the player’s breath indicates panic. It’s dark, but the fires from the crash still burn bright. Dark figures emerge from the fog. They’re slow and walking in a staggered motion, as if they were drunk. The player’s vision goes in and out as the player struggles to stay awake. There’s one dark figure that stands out from the others. They emerge from the smoke much faster, louder, and more surprising. It runs towards the player, still on the ground. The player goes into a brief panic and looks down at the ground next to them, finding a combat knife on the ground by their body. The running figure gets closer and the player painstakingly reaches for the knife. But the player is too slow and the figure jumps / falls onto the player. It’s a zombie, who leans in close to the camera and yells. The player panics and attempts to get the zombie off, but there is a struggle. Player: Aaah! Fuck! Before the zombie can seriously injure the player anymore, its head gets blown off as the sound of a Colt M1911 goes off. Dark blood splatters all over the screen, essentially a transition to black. Game: C O N T I N G E N C Y The camera goes to third person as the player wipes off the blood, throws the dead corpse to the side, and gets up, looking behind to see another partially injured soldier wielding a M1911. The player is revealed to be Jonathan “Rook” Kruger, though it is not said explicitly yet, and the other soldier is Richard Holden. Soldier: You okay there, soldier? Player: Sarge? Is that you, sir? Sarge: We can’t waste time here. More undead keep showing up and we need to seek shelter. Who are you? Player: Private Jonathan Kruger, sir. Sarge lowers his gun, but keeps it at the ready in case if other runners show up. Kruger grunts as he gets up from the ground. Sarge: The Rook, huh? I figured you died in the crash. Rook: ... Sarge: Alright, well I managed to round up three other guys who survived too. They’re over at the other end making sure we have a clear path. Sarge starts walking away and motions for Rook to follow. Sarge: I scoped out this abandoned building not too far away. We can take shelter there and hopefully we can hold out there at least until we can get some help or find a way to escape. Sarge and Rook go to the other side of the crash site to find three Marines holding positions with rifles at the ready. Zombies close in. Two soldiers are using M1911s while one is using an M1A1 Carbine. Sarge: Looks like we’re all that’s left of the crash. Let’s head out now. Bartosiewicz, take point. The soldier without a helmet leads the group through the fog as they head toward the building. The group disappears in the fog as the camera rises upward to show where the group is headed to get to the building. The cutscene transitions to the group after they have reached the building and are setting up. More and more zombies reacting to all the noise are flooding the building. The group is creating barriers, shooting entering zombies, and trying to keep things under control. Bartosiewicz kicks the help door open, only to find more potential entrances. He goes to barricade the tunnel entrance, but is attacked and grabbed by runners. He screams loudly and is heard by the others in the starting room. Sarge: Someone get Bartosiewicz! Rook and Tierney rush into the help room, only to find a bloodied Bartosiewicz get dragged into the tunnel and out of sight. Too many zombies swarm the help room, forcing Rook and Tierney out. On their way out, some zombies are killed from instant headshots. Rook rushes out first and Tierney follows, closing the door behind him. The zombies bang on the closed door once it’s closed. Sarge: What the hell happened?! Tierney: Bartosiewicz didn’t make it, Sarge. By the time we got in there, the zombies swarmed the place and he was taken away. Sarge: Shit… We can’t afford to lose anyone else, got it? We stick together as a team! A louder maniacal scream and laugh is heard from the distance, identical to the laugh that heard in the beginning of Nacht der Untoten. The four Marines all look up from what they’re doing, observing the waves of zombies that are coming to the building. Sarge: Get ready, men. It looks like we’re going to have some company real soon. Tierney: How are we gonna get out of this? There’s only four of us and a ton of them! Di Napoli: There’s a parked truck outside. Maybe we can see if there’s any fuel we can use to get that thing running so we can get out of here. Sarge: Good eye, Di Napoli. Alright, soldiers, let’s see if we can make it out of this alive. It’ll be risky, but we’ll have to make an escape using that truck. Rook, you focus on getting us that fuel! Zombies start breaking into the building through the barriers and all the Marines raise their M1911s and get to work. The screen turns to black as the sound of the Marines shooting the zombies go off. END Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Contingency Transcripts